Containers for holding liquids such as carbonated and noncarbonated beverages and other liquids typically come in cans made from aluminum and/or similar materials. Access to such containers is commonly made through a puncturable seal on top of the can. Such conventional cans provide no means for resealing the container once opened. Accordingly, open cans quite frequently experience spillage or loss of carbonation (if the content is carbonated). It is also impracticable to save the content of the container for a later use, since there is also no readily available means for closing the opening to prevent contamination or loss of flavor, thereby forcing the individual to either use the entire content of the container within a relatively short time after opening or throw away the unused content.